lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Lane Phoenix
While not as popularly known like his younger brother, Lane is quite good at dueling, running a Mist Valley deck, however he only views the game as a side hobby, only dueling when necessary. Instead, he prefers simple things like playing the piano where he's won many competitions for, archery, though mostly during school hours is where he practices but likes a challenge occasionally, just for the sake of sport. Lane finds kite flying to be quite relaxing. To others, it may seem like something childish but not to him and he tries to get others into it as well as teach them the proper way to fly a kite. Horse-riding he does when he has the free time to do so by heading to one of the local ranches in town. Lane is just as social as his brother, although, he is a very kindhearted person. He is very composed, never letting sadness or anger show on his face. He has no qualms about protecting those he cares about from the harm of others and helping people whenever they're in need. He is very protective of Edo due to what had happened to their parents as he is secretly protecting him from the truth behind their deaths. On the surface, while Lane cares about his brother Edo, they do not get along, or rather, Edo makes it a point to pretend he doesn't have a brother to which he doesn't show emotions towards his brother's feelings. The truth of the matter is, Lane is doing everything in his power to keep Edo safe to allow him to do what he wants while he does the demands of their guardian who took them in after their father's death. Aside from that, Lane has a bad habit of not eating enough because he's so busy doing a lot of things around the school among other things so he rarely has time to have a meal, let alone time to do anything he wishes to do although sometimes he does enjoy some of his favorite hobbies against his guardian's wishes. But the one problem he does have is not eating enough. Instead, he takes vitamin supplements, which aren’t enough to say, make him full but it is enough so he won't be starving completely. He also has to wear glasses due to the fact that he's looking at computers and documents throughout the day and it takes a toll on his sight so he wears them only when working. Appearance Lane is taller than his brother at 5'7'' with pacific blue eyes and straight brown hair that is sectioned in two layers, his bangs positioned on the opposite said forming into a layer and the rest with the other. His eyes are positioned between the layers closest to his face. A lot of people consider Lane and Edo to be twins because they look so much alike but you can tell they're not due to Lane being taller and obviously having the appearance of being a year older than his brother. He wears a similar suit that Edo wears except that is white. It's a formal white suit with button-up sleeves, a black shirt underneath with black dress shoes, and a loosely fitting necktie. He does come out of his formal attire and wear casual clothing like short-sleeved t-shirts with jeans and sneakers. Lane does not wear a school uniform, instead his formal suit being considered his uniform. When dueling, he wears a duel disk on his right arm. History Lane Phoenix is the older brother of Edo Phoenix and the son of Kendall Phoenix and August Phoenix. Born and raised in California, both Lane and Edo's parents worked for the famous Industrial Illusions Company that makes Duel Monsters with Pegasus J. Crawford being the President as well as the creator of the game. Kendall and August worked as card designers, he working on designing and creating the 'Destiny Hero' cards or 'D-Hero' for short and August was working on cards she was designing that she'd named 'Legendary Planet'. It is unfortunately common for people to meet in Pegasus's company and marry later on after getting to know one another so these two were no different. They both shared a lot of interest, especially telling one another that it was their dream to design new cards for the game, both of them having played it but only August actually participated in dueling competitions, always either losing or being runner up to the winner, which was fine because she was never big on the idea of winning anyway. It was her parents that actually wanted her to become a professional duelist just like them but that was not what August wanted. She loved the game and had ideas for new cards but in reality, she loved music. She wanted to do what she wanted with her life in order to just be happy. It's not as if her family was rich so they really had no say in what she could and could not do but parents will be parents and will try to control the lives of their children. The most she could do to satisfy them was by applying for a job to work at Industrial Illusions. She wasn't the best artist in the world but it's not as if the concept of the cards she wanted to create was not understood and Pegasus could see the 'sense' and 'see' the child within such a woman like August. And so, he gave her a job. Plus, it's not as if he hadn't heard about the fact that she'd played Duel Monsters as well as participated in tournaments here and there. As much as it helped to know that, that's not why he hired her but August didn't complain and eagerly accepted the job offer. Kendall was already working at the company by the time she was hired. He was asked by the President to show her the ropes for which he was more than welcome to. He himself played the game but didn't partake in any tournaments. He just loved playing because it was fun and he was an artist to boot. He started off as your typical starving artist painting portraits of things that people wanted him to paint. It wasn't satisfying nor fun but at least he was able to eat considering he lived on the streets for while. His parents had kicked him out of the house because they had no intention of supporting what they felt was a crazy idea to become a famous painter. It's not as if his paintings weren't great. They were amazing. But given how touch it was just to sell paintings in the states, finding someone to at least sponsor you, it was not easy. Kendall really wanted to make new cards for the game due to his love for it but he'd felt that no gaming company that promoted the game would buy or at least be interested in any of his works because of how he'd been treated already by just by everyday citizens like himself. If it hadn't been for Pegasus discovering him and giving him a job, he'd still be on the streets right now trying to figure out just how he was going to get his next meal. But he managed and was grateful to the job that was given to him. He was also happy to have met August as well. The two eventually had gotten married after two years of dating and had their first child, a son they named Lane. They had their second child a year later, another boy they named Edo, making both boys a year apart in age. There was a time when Lane and Edo were very close. They had a happy childhood growing up with two loving parents who gave them much love and support. That is until a family outing to the Disneyworld due to their parents taking a vacation to spend time with their kids turned into an unfortunately accident that claimed August’s life. Edo had wandered off and dotted out into the street unintentionally where various vehicle attractions such as horse-drawn streetcars, carriages and horseless rental cars usually take up route as part of tourist attractions and transportation. Lane didn’t run fast enough in time to save Edo from being hit by a horseless streetcar but August did. She’d protected Edo at the cost of her life, but her son survived with minor bruises and a bump on the head. He was taken to the hospital where he’d awakened asking where their mother was. Edo had no memory of the accident much less them going to Disneyland for vacation to have some fun and spend time with one another as a family. Due to this, Lane felt it was his duty to protect his younger brother from the truth so he asked his father not to tell him what really happened and just pretend that they never went out. Kendall didn’t think this was the best idea but given that Edo was still young, he might not have been able to handle the truth about what happened to August. So he agreed to this and the story they went with in regards to August’s death is that she’d been hit by a speeding car which just kept going even though there was gossip going around Industrial Illusions that August had committed suicide. This turning point in the boys’ lives caused them to be a bit distant, at least on Edo’s part because of the simple fact that he was close to his mother just as much as Lane was. Lane did his best to keep the truth from his brother and decided in memory of their mother, he would fulfill her dream in music. It was something that was surprisingly difficult for him. He’d started out with trying to learn the violin, which he was not good at admittedly along with a few other instruments. Finally, he tried his had at playing the piano. He’d listened to a few ballads before and loved them, finding them completely soothing and before long, he’d found his talent. He would become a pianist so that everyone from all around could hear him play. Lane had a few other hobbies as well such as dueling but while good at it, he mainly enjoyed playing the piano. He occasionally enjoyed horseback riding but when he had some downtime and kite flying was something that their family did together though Lane still does it by himself sometimes as well as teaches others. Wasn’t until he’d been enrolled into school where he’d learned how to do a few other things, like archery. It is of course a good and challenging sport that no one starts out good at, not even him, but over time he’d gotten better at it. By the time he’d turned ten their father had been murdered while working on the last D-Hero card known as ‘The Ultimate D-Card’ and it was stolen due to someone breaking into the house after committing such a horrible crime. Edo was the one that stumbled upon the body of their dead father which Lane immediately grabbed him and shielded his eyes, figuring he’d seen enough and too much, taking him away from the scene as quickly as possible. This incident left both brothers’ orphans until a man named Kyle Jables became their legal guardian. Lane had an immediate dislike of this man because he felt there was something off about him. It was as if he’d had two different personalities when around certain people, one of which, he’d revealed to Lane, the darker side of himself, a sadistic and uncaring personality bent on destruction. He’d told him that he was the one that murdered Kendall and took the card that he’d created. He became the guardian over the boys to avoid detection. Lane was in shock to hear this but Kyle threatens him that if he ever told Edo the truth, he’ll kill them both, so he had to live with such a secret in order to protect his brother from harm. His own life was of unimportance so long as Edo was safe from harm. However, because of their father’s death, Edo had told his brother that he wanted to become a great duelist to rid the world of crime and wishes to shoulder it all on his own with no help from Lane. He had no choice but to respect this and willingly became his brother’s shadow, protecting and watching over him from afar, especially now that he’d known who really killed their father. He could’ve gone to the police but there was an off chance that they might’ve not believed him, so he kept it to himself instead. All the while, Edo had gone off to become what he wanted was a duelist with Lane leading an ordinary life as a regular teenager with normal school related duties at Tsukuba Academy (he lives on campus also) while at the same time working alongside Kyle who took his father’s place as a card designer for Industrial Illusions. Lane also sometimes works for the Senrigan Group from time to time, a company that sponsors Edo. Lane is steady trying to figure out just what to do about Kyle but he is completely unaware that there is something much deeper than what is on the surface. Plot '''Coming Soon!' Relationships Aichi Sendou Aichi is a quiet young boy that Lane had met in the park while taking a walk off campus one day. In the beginning, displayed no romantic interest in Aichi but he did often express concern for his well being and safety because of the type of school Tsukuba Academy was when he'd invited him to come around. He could tell that the boy needed friends and did not mind being friends with him despite his busy schedule but did his best to try and make time for him. He warned the boy ahead of time of the dangers of the school, which by then Lane had begun to develop feelings for Aichi and while he wanted to be with him, he found that it'd been too late when Aichi had began hanging more around his music teacher, a fox demon named Gin Ichimaru. Despite his inner jealousy about it, Lane accepted how Aichi felt towards Gin. As of recently, things had not been the same between the two of them and knows it involves Vice Headmaster Aizen doing something to Aichi but is unsure of what. He is determined to keep Aichi safe from harm and while he is and has finally realized that he is in love with the boy, he does not wish to become a rebound for the boy even though his feelings for him might remain the same. Edo Phoenix Lane's relationship with his brother is a complex one. In the beginning, they were close at one put but due to their mother's accidental death, this brotherly closeness ceased to be. They became even more distant after their father was murdered and they were left to be orphans. He's tried to repair their relationship as brothers over the years many a time but Edo refuses to mend old wounds and be close with his brother. Lane hopes that at least someday the two of them can be close again. Gin Ichimaru Lane is indifferent when it comes to his teacher. He shows respect for him because of his position as a school official but deep down that is about as far as it goes. At one point he admitted that he trusted the man enough to be able to protect Aichi when he was unable to but thanks to recent events this trust is partial and possibly one sided. Mainly because he is trying to find out Gin's purpose for being at the school other than just to teach. Though because he allowed Aichi to be hurt Lane will probably not if ever, trust Gin. Lane Gallery lanephoenix.png lanephoenix001.png lanephoenix002.png lanephoenix003.png lanephoenix004.png lanephoenix005.png lanephoenix002.png Lane's Deck List Mist Valley Deck Trivia *Lane is the non-canon older brother of Edo Phoenix purposely made to be a background character to avoid being classified as a Gary Stu. *Lane's character design was based off of Sora Kitazawa from Kitchen Princess due to the fact that they share a similar personality and a concern for their younger brother who they are currently estranged from. Also See *Yu-Gi-Oh! *Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx *Asuka Tenjoin *Aichi Sendou *Gin Ichimaru *Orin Fujin *Edo Phoenix *Molly Prescott